M14
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is an American semi-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-automatic rifle, with high damage, accuracy, and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high Stopping Power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire). With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from Stopping Power than most guns. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3 it will also, without Stopping Power, kill a player with Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with the ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 w/ACOG Scope doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. However, the ACOG equipped M14 prevails in Hardcore mode, where it has triple the reserve ammo compared to the M21, the fact that it is capable of downing a player with Juggernaut even without Stopping Power at any range, and Hardcore makes almost every weapon a one hit kill, making the recoil issue not much of a problem as long as the player is a good marksman. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Adding Red Dot Sight to the M14 changes the recoil pattern from horizontal push back to vertical, which some players might dislike. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|M14's Iron Sight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with a silencer Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] counterpart, having its original wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails. In addition, it has a rear pistol-grip and a folded, unusable bipod that is not present in its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''variant. Campaign The M14 appears in the level "SOG," and is used by various US soldiers, mostly with an ACOG or no attachments. It also has Dusty camouflage applied. Aside from being dropped by friendly soldiers, one can be found beside an M16 in one of the ammo bunkers before throwing the napalm barrels down into the NVA trenches. Multiplayer The M14 is the third assault rifle and the first semi-automatic assault rifle unlocked, costing and it may be purchased at level 9. The M14 features a 20 round magazine (30 with Extended Mags), medium recoil, and is best suited for medium to long range combat. As such the M14 benefits greatly from sights and scopes. The M14 is comparable to a sniper rifle when both the ACOG Scope and Grip are attached. The ACOG Scope for the M14 largely renders the M14's upward recoil inconsequential since the cross-hair is so thin, this combination will defeat most other guns at mid range (almost certainly at mid to long range) if the user aims well, and using Hardened Pro is very useful at longer ranges. When used with the Grip the M14's recoil is as manageable as possible, as the gunsights resettle after each shot quite quickly. The M14 technically performs poorly in close quarters, due to being a semi-automatic weapon. This can be remedied by using the Flamethrower or Masterkey. A player with a good trigger finger does stand a fair chance against other weapons when hip-firing, due to its ability to kill with two shots. Steady Aim also helps quite a lot if the player is fine with hip firing the M14. The M14 can fit a variety of roles, from a designated marksman to a medium-range stealth class. Sleight of Hand is not immediately necessary, as it has a fairly large, 20 round magazine, potentially allowing for 10 kills before the need to reload arises. A more useful perk for a class using this weapon would be Hardened or Warlord, as an M14 with a Grip and sight is an accurate, deadly weapon with low recoil. Attachments The following attachments are available for this weapon: *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Masterkey *Suppressor *Infrared Scope *Extended Magazinesthumb|358px|right|Attachment Overview The M14 is the only assault rifle to accept a Grip, as well as being the only assault rifle next to the G11 not accepting the Dual Mag attachment. Zombies The M14 appears in both Nazi Zombies maps Kino der Toten and "Five". The M14 is a fairly decent weapon to start with since it can be purchased off the wall in both maps for 500 points in the first room, though it rapidly loses its usefulness since it has an eight round magazine instead of 20. In Kino der Toten, if the player looks at the stairs from the spawn, they will find the M14 on the wall at the top of the stairs on the right side of the starting room. In Five, if the player looks towards the large television screen from the spawn, they will find the M14 in the back along the wall to their left. In Zombie mode the M14 has an 8-round magazine. It is best used in the early rounds as in round 5 it takes almost an entire magazine (of body shots) to kill a single Zombie, but one can hold off for a few more rounds if going for headshots. Ammo can be bought off the wall for 200 points as well as upgraded ammo for 4500 points. Upon using the Pack-a-Punch machine with the M14, it will become the "'Mnesia'", which increases damage along with having a higher rate of fire and a 16-round magazine. This weapons seems to trigger quotes from all of the characters, usually dealing with its weight. In comparison, the M14 is almost equivalent to the M1 Garand and there iron sights are the same. Gallery File:RickyM14.png|The M14. M14adsBO.jpg|Iron sights Screen shot 2010-10-01 at 8.31.52 PM.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M14 appears in in the NDS version of Black Ops as one of the rifles available to the player. The M14 comes in a regular version or with a Scope or Silencer. The M14 is a starting weapon in several levels and can be found at various locations in other levels. It has low recoil, similar appearance and sights to the console version, and a 20 round magazine. It appears in the Zombie mode for 1,800 points in the first room of all 4 levels. It is good to use the M14 in early levels instead of the M1891/59 once the player's Makarov is out of ammunition because of its semi automatic fire mode and large magazine. In multiplayer, still retains its power and attachments, as it can still be added with a silencer or a scope, and if fitted with Stopping Power, the M14 will kill in 1 shot( unless body armor is used ). File:M14_7_ds.png|The M14's Iron Sights on DS Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Using the M203 attachment makes the player execute the empty reload animation, though it still takes as much time as the normal reload animation. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 seconds off, meaning the player actually reloads before the magazine is even inserted. *The M14 has the same in-game model as the M21, minus the sniper scope and the bi-pod. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The M14 has the same draw animation as the AK-47. *The weapon's wooden furniture is replaced with synthetic material when camouflage is applied, and its sling changes color as well. *The rifle's sling is visible when reloading or using a Grip. *A Marine can drop an M14 with extended mags and dusty camouflage in the level SOG. *Nazi Zombie characters refer to the M14 as a sniper rifle, even though it is an assault rifle. *In [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] Zombie Mode the M14 has only a 8 round magazine, while in multiplayer it has a 20 round magazine. This could be a reference to the M1 Garand, which the M14 was based off, or for balancing reasons. *The pickup and killfeed icon for the weapon shows it without the pistol grip, similar to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' version of the weapon. *In Zombies, the M14's outline on the wall is exactly the same as the M1A1 Carbine's from Call of Duty: World at War's zombie mode. *Similar to some other assault rifles, the M14 acquires a heat shield when the Flamethrower/Grenade Launcher attachment is equipped. The Grenade Launcher attachment giving it a similar shield of that of an M16, albeit not having any cover on the top, as this would block the sight.. *When using the M14 with ACOG and Grip, an unusual glitch appears where the character model in Create-A-Class appears to have his hand inside the gun. *The killfeed icon shows the M14 lacking a pistol grip on the stock and a barrel-mounted bipod as opposed to the modified depiction in-game, where it is seen with a pistol grip on the stock and bipod, amongst other cosmetic differences. *The M14 would have appeared at some point mounted with a bipod, as the mounted version is still in the game files. Videos ru:M14 Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles